Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20160806062743
MAKE MORE SURVEYS, BAE! I LOVE DOING THESE! WHAT WAS YOUR: :1. Last beverage? - Well, I'm drinking milk with my cookies now, but prior to this, I had a Peach Bellini at dinner tonight and then a water before I left. :2. Last phone call? - My cousin, Tami (yesterday night). :3. Last text message? - My friend, Jenn, from school. It says, "Oh man... I'm still struggling with my agency profile." :4. Last song you listened to? - ルージュの伝言、Ryuuju no Dengon – Message of Rouge (from Kiki's Delivery Service). Whenever I have to type up something that will likely take a fair amount of time (like this survey, basically), I always put on a Ghibli or Disney playlist to help me concentrate. :5. Last time you cried? - I don't remember, tbh. It's actually been a while. HAVE YOU EVER: :6. Dated someone twice? - No. :7. Been cheated on? - No. :8. Kissed someone and regretted it? - No. :9. Lost someone special? - Way too many people... :10. Been in love? - Not legitimately. :11. Been drunk and threw up? - Plenty of times. I don't throw up that often as a result, though. I've got really good control. LIST THREE FAVOURITE COLOURS: :12. Blue. :13. Black (if that counts). :14. Violet. IN THE LAST YEAR, HAVE YOU: :15. Made a new friend? - Yup, several. :16. Fallen out of love? - I feel like these are lyrics to a song I'm not catching onto. :17. Laughed until you cried? - I can't remember if I've literally laughed until I cried, but I've laughed really fucking hard, yes. :18. Met someone who changed your life? - I wouldn't say I've met someone who has legitimately changed me (not yet, that is), but I've definitely met people who have impacted my life. :19. Found out who your true friends were? - Probably, since I consider myself a master of this art and do it often. :20. Found out someone was talking about you? - I don't remember. :21. Kissed anyone? - No. GENERAL: :22. How many people on wiki do you know in real life? - I consider a lot of people here as my real life friends, but I've only ever physically met Catie and Dani. :23. How many siblings do you have? - One younger brother named, Garrett. :24. Do you have any pets? - Nope, but in theory, I'd love to own a dog. :25. Do you want to change your name? - I've always said I don't really care for my name, but I wouldn't want to change it, honestly. I wouldn't be me if I was anything other than Cameron (or Cam). :26. What did you do for your last birthday? - I went out with my Aunt for lunch, went out with my fam for dinner, and saw Finding Dory with my brother. :27. What time did you wake up today? - 12PM. :28. What were you doing at midnight last night? - Probably watching YouTube. :29. Name something you CANNOT wait for? - TO TRAVEL THE WORLD, AND FOR THE TIME BEING, TO JAPAN! :30. Last time you saw your mom? - Before she went to bed a couple of hours ago. :31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life? - This is going to sound so materialistic and shallow, but I wish I had a shit ton of more money. Enough to pay off my parents' mortgage, give to my family and friends who have always financially struggled, some to charity and important causes, and of course, to use towards my travels dreams. :32. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom? - No one named Tom comes to mind at the moment, but I'm sure I have. :33. Favourite singer? - Overall, probably Jacob Hoggard (from the band, Hedley), but Valerie Poxleitner (also known as, Lights) is my favourite solo-artist. :34. Who are you missing most? - Well, inevitably, I miss my family that have passed away. I've always been really close to a lot of my family members, so it's difficult for me when they pass away. However, at the given moment, I miss my best friend, Rebekah, who I haven't seen since my birthday (since we both went away on vacation during July). :35. Do you have a fluffy purple pillow? - No. :36. Is there anything you are missing? - I'm very content with where my life is right now, but I miss being a kid every now and then. I miss not having to constantly worry about expectations from others to be successful and have every inch of my life all mapped out. :37. Nickname(s)? - Cam. :38. Relationship status? - Single and content af. :39. Zodiac sign? - Cancer. :40. He/she? - He, last time I checked. :41. Elementary? - Graduated in 2008. :42. High school? - Graduated in 2012. :43. College? - Currently in summer school majoring in sociology, which I started in Fall 2015. Have taken child education (from 2012–2014) and psychology (from 2014–2015), but dropped out of both. :44. Hair colour? - Naturally black, but dyed brown. :45. Long or short? - Hair length wise? Short. :46. Height? - 5'7. :47. Do you have a crush on someone? - Not really. :48. What do you like about yourself? - I'm intelligent (I love my mind), I'm self-aware, and I'm ambitious. :49. Piercings? - Yes, one on each ear. :50. Tattoos? - I'd never get one. I think they can look stylish, but at the same time, I don't like the idea of engraving my skin with permanent ink. :51. Righty or lefty? - Righty. FIRSTS: :52. First surgery? - When I was 2 years old. I was experiencing seizures for the first time in my life and they didn't know why, but because they were severe, the doctors needed to operate on me and see what was causing them. :53. First piercing? - I got my ears pierced when I was 16. :54. First best friend? - My nursery school friends, Katie and Justin. :55. First sport you joined? - I never joined team sports, but I did solo activities, like swimming and skating when I was 5 years old. I continued skating until I was about 12 and swimming until I was 16. :56. First vacation? - British Columbia in the summer of 1999. :57. First pair of trainers? - Whenever my mom and dad decided to put shoes on me? :58. First fist fight? - NO CLUE. RIGHT NOW: :59. Eating? - Chocolate chip cookies. :60. Drinking? - Milk with my cookies. :61. Watching? - Prior to taking this survey, I was watching a SourceFed video on YouTube. Doing my nightly feed scroll + watch. :62. Listening to? - 海の見える街、Umi no Mieru Machi　– Town with an Ocean View (from Kiki's Delivery Service). Still got that Ghibli playlist going. :63. Waiting for? - Tomorrow. YOUR FUTURE: :64. Want kids? - UGH, yes and no. I want kids in the sense that I want to keep my bloodline and family name alive, I feel like I'd really take joy in calling a child my own, and I'm sure I'd bond well with my own child (seeing as I love kids so much). However, I also DON'T want kids in the sense that I just can't imagine the years of stress I know I'll go through raising my own child, I have way too many ambitions of my own that I find are more important than children, and I feel like I have no business bringing more children onto this earth when so many are currently without loving homes and families today. I'm conflicted... :65. Get married? - Eh, maybe. If someone comes along, we'll see. :66. Career? - My dream job as a kid was a Disney animator. Nowadays, I'd LOVE to be a translator (if only I knew more languages). However, I'll probably end up working in social services as a counsellor or aid for troubled youth. Whatever I do, I better be making a pretty piece of change. WHICH IS BETTER: :67. Lips or eyes? - Eyes, definitely. :68. Hugs or kisses? - Hugs. :69. Shorter or taller? - Shorter for women. Taller for men. :70. Older or younger? - Older. :71. Romantic or spontaneous? - Romantic. :72. Nice stomach or nice arms? - BOTH. :73. Sensitive or loud - Sensitive. There's nothing wrong with being outgoing, but I find loud people obnoxious and overbearing for the most part. :74. Hook up or relationship? - Relationship. :75. Trouble maker or hesitate? - It's probably better to live as the former choice most of the time – spontaneous and daring. However, I've probably lived more as a hesitater throughout my life. :P HAVE YOU EVER: :76. Kissed a stranger? - No. :77. Drank hard liquor? - Yup and I can't stand most of them. Flavoured alcohol is the right road to go, thank ya much. :78. Lost glasses/contacts? - YES, SO MANY TIMES. :79. Sex on the first date? - No. Fuck all these relationship and dating questions, tbh. :80. Broken someone's heart? - Not in the aspect of a relationship and I hope I've never hurt anyone that hard, in general. :81. Had your own heart broken? - I've been rejected if that counts, OMG. :82. Been arrested? - No. :83. Turned someone down? - Yes, once and it was a girl in high school. I probably sound like a dick, but she was a really clingy and dependent type of person I couldn't handle. :s Interestingly enough, she found a boyfriend later in the year and we stayed friends until graduation, lmfao. :84. Cried when someone died? - Too many times. :85. Fallen for a friend? - Several times. DO YOU BELIEVE IN: :86. Yourself? - Yes. :87. Miracles? - Of course. :88. Love at first sight? - Eh, I'm leaning towards no, but I've had people prove me wrong, so it's not impossible. :89. Heaven? - Absolutely. :90. Santa? - I believe in the spirit of Santa, but not the physical form. :91. Kiss on first date? - Sure. I've never done it, but I wouldn't be opposed to it. :92. God? - Simply put, yes. I'm not majorly religious or anything, but the beliefs I do practice have taught me to appreciate God of Heaven and Earth, so I do.